


Legacy

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Bell begins to work for Marcus Flint. This leads to changes neither thought were possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Prompts Wish List Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/bell_flint/35707.html) at the LJ community bell_flint.

His expression was a mask of stone. Other families might have praised Katie Bell's skill as a governess, but Marcus Flint had never left his daughter with anyone else before. To her credit, she appeared very calm and unruffled, even if he was questioning every reference she provided. There was no need to give her such a hard time, but this was his only child. He had cared for Mica on his own for eighteen months, not even trusting house elves with her care. He wasn't sure how he could trust a near stranger. But he had a business trip he couldn't take Mica on, and he had no relatives. His wife had died in childbirth, and her parents were dead. He had no other options.

"Are there particular objections you have to my resume?" Katie asked evenly, looking politely curious. "I can provide other contacts, if you need them."

Marcus snapped the folder containing her resume and extensive references shut. "That won't be necessary." He had put off looking for a governess for far too long, and it was only luck that she hadn't yet found another position after her service to the Warrington family had ended. "You're hired."

Katie nodded. "Can I meet with Mica? It would be best to get her accustomed to my presence before you leave. It'll be less traumatic for her that way."

He approved of that, and nodded. "Her nursery is upstairs."

Flint Manor was a solid block of a home, with most of the formal rooms for entertaining on the ground floor. All of the bedrooms were on the second and third floors, each a sumptuous suite in their own right. As a governess, Katie would have a set of rooms next to Mica's in the family wing, even if she wasn't actually a family member. Mica's room was done up in pinks and lavenders, and she was currently napping in her crib. She advanced and stood by the side of the crib, a smile spreading across her face. "She's a sweetheart," Katie murmured, looking at the sleeping child.

Marcus allowed himself a small smile. "She's even more amazing when awake, Miss Bell."

"When does her nap finish?"

Marcus looked at his watch. "In about fifteen minutes or so."

"I can wait until then, if you'd rather. It wouldn't do to upset her schedule too much."

If that had been a conscious test, Katie would have passed it. Still, he did want to see Mica's reaction to her. "I'll wake her."

The girl let out a cry of dismay when she realized Marcus picked her up. She curled around his shoulder, her chubby fists grabbing hold of his shirt. Katie moved behind Marcus but stayed back a bit, waiting for Mica to open her eyes at her own pace. Mica had pale blue eyes once she opened them, and she looked at Katie in confusion. "Dada?"

"This is Miss Katie," Marcus said quietly, patting Mica on the back. She pulled back and rubbed at her eyes then looked at Katie curiously. "How do you greet people, Mica?" The toddler waved shyly, then tucked her fingers into her mouth.

Katie smiled at the toddler. "Precious. Hullo, Mica. Did you have a good nap?"

Mica looked at Marcus uncertainly and didn't answer. He brought her over to the changing table and laid her down gently. Mica protested, kicking out and twisting on the changing pad. Katie followed at a respectful distance, watching as he blew raspberries on Mica's belly to distract her while he went about changing her nappy. Afterward, Marcus deposited Mica next to a toybox. "I think it would be nice if you showed Miss Katie your toys."

When Mica clung to Marcus' leg and buried her face against the fabric of his trousers, Katie hunkered down until she was at eye level with Mica. "Is there a special one we can play with?" she asked.

"She likes her rabbit," Marcus mentioned, pointing to the crib. "She goes everywhere with it."

Katie got the well-loved toy from the crib and brought it to the toddler. Mica snatched it up with a shy smile and watched Katie as she settled down on the floor in front of her. "So does rabbit have a name?"

"Wabbit," Mica said, clutching the toy to her chest.

Katie grinned. "Lovely name. I had a bear named Bear when I was little. He was _this_ big," Katie said with a grin, stretching her arms wide. "Bear was like a pillow."

Mica grinned back at Katie and pushed her rabbit toward her face. She looked up at Marcus and then laughed. She held out her arms. "Up! Dada up!"

Katie pulled a few toys from the toybox, and soon enough Mica pointed down at the toys Katie was playing with. Marcus put her down and hunkered down a foot or two away. Katie smiled at Mica easily enough, stacking blocks into short towers and letting Mica knock them down. They laughed, and Katie ducked her head close to Mica's. "I'm Katie. Kay-tee. Or Kate, if that's easier."

"Kate," Mica said, swatting Katie's face. Marcus watched carefully, but Katie merely laughed and grasped her hand firmly as she named the body part Mica had smacked.

That was enough for Marcus. "Mica, why don't we show Miss Katie where she'll be staying?" he asked mildly.

"Playtime!" Mica chortled, grasping Katie's shirt. She picked up the toddler and followed Marcus to a room at the end of the hall, two doors down from Mica's. It was done in soft blues, but was fairly plain in comparison to Mica's exquisitely furnished one. Even so, the room was easily larger than the ones she had used as governess at her previous posts.

"It's lovely. When should I move in?" Katie asked.

"This afternoon. That way we can start transitioning her to your care before I leave in two days."

Katie blinked in surprise. "You weren't kidding when you said you were cutting it close." She looked at his stony expression and thought that perhaps sarcasm wasn't appreciated. "Well, we should go over her schedule, bedtime routine, if you would like me to teach her anything specific during the day..."

"Teach her?" Marcus asked blankly.

"Such as languages," she replied brightly. "I know French and German, but I'd be willing to learn another one if you preferred a different one for her."

"French and German?" Marcus asked, startled. "Who teaches that?"

"Well, I did that at the Pucey, Corner and Warrington households. That way, if the children went to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, they would be prepared."

"Those are fine," he said, shaking his head. It was overkill as far as he was concerned, but he didn't want Mica to fall behind compared to other children her age. "We can go over her schedule once you've settled in."

It still bothered him that a near stranger would be caring for his child, but Katie Bell seemed to genuinely like Mica, and she seemed to regard Katie as a playmate. Marcus didn't have much choice in the matter, and she was at least experienced and kind with Mica.

He was away for close to two weeks when he stopped by for an impromptu visit. The deal he was negotiating was difficult and full of clauses that made it tricky and full of loopholes. He was trying to fill them as soon as he found them; Marcus Flint had a reputation to uphold, and no snivelly little barrister was going to mock him with legalese. He had missed Mica, and hoped that a quick check on her before returning to his paperwork would help to clear his head. He picked Mica up and out of her crib, smelling of baby powder and Rabbit's stuffing. She made a sharp cry of distress until she settled into Marcus's arms, and he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of Mica's room. He had brought her pacifier, Rabbit and her comforter, which was tucked tightly around her. Mica made a soft snuffling sound and burrowed into his arms, just as she used to as an infant. That never ceased to calm him.

Katie rushed into the room wearing a thin white nightgown. She headed straight for the crib, hands plunging inside. Marcus could see the outline of her body clearly through the white fabric, and his mouth went dry at the sight of her lush figure. She made a cry of distress, pulling out the blankets in the crib. "Mica!"

Marcus made a shushing sound. "She's with me."

Startled, Katie whirled around. She stepped forward, out of the moonlight streaming in through Mica's window. Marcus couldn't see her body through the nightgown anymore, and he was almost sorry. "When did you get back? I didn't know..."

"I'm not done yet," Marcus said softly. He stroked the back of Mica's head, and she shifted slightly in his arms. "I just... missed her."

Katie smiled softly. "I'll let you stay with her, then. I thought she needed her paci again."

"Good night, Katie," he called as she crossed through the moonlight again.

She half turned, and he could see the outline of her figure as a shadow against her nightgown. "Good night, Mr. Flint."

Amused, Marcus watched her leave the bedroom. He was much calmer when he returned to the hotel room he was staying in for the contract negotiations. Mica was in good hands.

***

He started coming back to Flint Manor at random times under a disillusionment spell. He watched Katie dance and sing and play with Mica, laughing all the while. Mica enjoyed the time with her, laughing and dancing along with her. Katie named things in three languages for Mica, patiently waiting for her to repeat the syllables. Even when she didn't, Katie continued to patiently repeat the names of things. Marcus watched her pull Mica into random hugs and kiss her face, calling her a beautiful girl in three languages. Katie never noticed him watching her interact with his daughter, never noticed how he stared at her. She didn't do these things simply because she was paid to. A governess didn't have to play quite so much, or laugh quite so much or simply _love_ their charge. No, Katie Bell actually had grown to love Mica while Marcus was on his business trip, negotiating the contract between the Ministry and one of Malfoy's subsidiary companies. He enjoyed being a freelance contracts negotiator; it had allowed him to spend all of his time with Mica for the first eighteen months of her life.

Seeing Katie with her now, however, he was starting to wonder if she needed a female presence in her life. Maybe she needed some kind of influence that was maternal, someone who could guide her with all of those womanly things he had no idea about. As much as he resisted the idea of getting Katie Bell into his household in the first place, Mica needed her.

Marcus dropped the disillusionment charm as Katie was tying Mica's shoes in the bedroom. She was chattering about the different flowers in the back garden and that Mica had to be careful while walking on the path. Mica tapped Katie's bent head and cried "Mama!" with a laugh. It was enough to make Marcus freeze like a statue in the doorway.

Unperturbed, Katie picked up Mica and hoisted the toddler onto her hip. "I'm Katie," she corrected easily. She walked over to a portrait on the wall that Marcus hadn't seen before. Apparently, Katie had his wedding portrait put up on the wall in his absence. "This is your Mama and Dada," Katie said patiently, pointing at their faces. Mica laughed and repeated after her.

Whatever Marcus had expected, that wasn't it. He stepped into the room, catching Mica's eye. She looked up and broke out into a grin. "Dada!" she cried, reaching over Katie's shoulder for Marcus.

Katie turned as Mica nearly pitched herself out of Katie's arms. "Oh! I didn't know you were coming back today."

"The Ministry finally caved on the last clause in the contract," Marcus replied with a shrug, picking up his daughter. "So my job there is done."

"Oh. So I suppose my job here is done, then," Katie murmured softly.

Marcus had been looking for the downcast note in her voice, and mentally nodded. "Maybe not," he replied. "Where were you off to?"

"We've been taking daily walks in the back garden while the weather is good." Katie gave him a wan smile. "But if you'd rather spend time with her..."

"We'll go on that walk," Marcus said, bouncing Mica on his hip. She laughed and clung to him, then reached out for Katie. After a look at Marcus, she took the toddler and held her against her chest. "You and I can talk along the way."

Katie nodded and they walked to the back garden. Mica insisted on walking the entire way, except for the stairs. She still wasn't so sure of those yet. "So what is it that you'd like to do?" she asked when Marcus seemed content to walk in silence. It was unnerving, as if he was a walking statue.

"Mica likes you."

"I like her a lot, too."

He'd noticed, not that he was about to mention that. "Since she trusts you, and you are from a respectable family, I might be able to pick up more consulting work."

Katie could feel her insides clench at the "respectable family" comment. It was all the outside world saw. "I see."

"And Mica needs a good role model," Marcus continued. "It would be good for her if you stayed on."

"Well, you didn't put a closing date on my contract," Katie said with a light tone of voice. "So I absolutely could."

Marcus nodded, expression still stony. He couldn't see Katie's face; she was stooped over so that Mica could hold onto two of her fingers as she walked. He didn't know if she was taking the offer in the spirit it was intended or if she felt insulted. He'd never hired on staff like this before; house elves didn't need to be coddled and they enjoyed doing the household work. But Mica needed a _human_ role model, someone that could show her how to be a decent young woman in society.

"I would appreciate it," Marcus said, voice somewhat stiff. "I don't have any relatives to help with this task, and her mother's family are all dead as well."

"Poor thing," Katie murmured, her hand curling around Mica's little one. Mica was chattering away happily, not paying attention to the conversation above her head.

"Mica doesn't know she's missing anything," Marcus replied. "Her mother died birthing her. We had an arrangement, the usual kind of society match, and she didn't have any family left to mourn her but me."

"I'm sorry," Katie murmured, not sure what else she should say.

"Not your fault. You know how society is."

The Bells were an old Pureblooded family, but not terribly affluent. While they would know what society would expect of the old families, they didn't participate in all of the society events. Some of it was financial, and after a while some of it was deliberate. Katie gave him a wan smile and nodded at the remark. "Mica would be expected to have a debut, of course."

Marcus winced. "I wouldn't know what to do about something like that."

Katie stopped, and Mica stopped as well, looking up at her curiously. "So you're talking about a very long term contract. Until Mica goes to Hogwarts."

"If not after as well," Marcus agreed with a grimace.

"What you need is a wife, not a governess," Katie told him crisply.

He hadn't really loved Mica's mother, and she hadn't loved him. But there had been mutual respect and affection, which was better than the mindless love his parents had for each other. There was no point in explaining that to Katie, however. "I don't have much use for that right now," he said instead, voice stony. The matter was final. "And Mica likes you."

Katie began walking again, suppressing a sigh. At least he wasn't leering at her or implying that wifely duties would fall under her contract. When Michael Corner had tried insinuating that, she had kicked him firmly in the groin and quit. She cited breach of contract on his part, and it was quietly hushed up. It was uncomfortably familiar; her mother had always hidden her father's infidelities from the public, and the family had always put up a united front to appear happy. Inside, Katie and her older brother had hated every moment of it. "I like her, too. I'll stay as long as she needs me."

"So it's settled," Marcus said with a smile. "Thank you."

Katie nodded as they walked into the garden. "You're very welcome, Mr. Flint," she replied easily. "Mica, wait," she said when Mica started to run off. Katie cast cushioning charms on the girl and then let her run along the grass. Marcus wouldn't have thought of that, but he also wouldn't have thought of letting her take walks on the grounds.

This was definitely going to be a new and interesting experience.

***

Over the next few months, things settled into a routine. The three of them ate meals together. Katie insisted that Mica should try to use utensils, and that they should have some kind of conversation during the meals. It was stilted at first, but Marcus noticed that Mica would chatter away happily at them. It almost sounded like language, like she was trying to engage in conversation with them, and she grasped the spoon or fork and tried to mimic them in that way as well. Marcus had always let Mica push away whatever she didn't want to eat, but Katie insisted that Mica couldn't throw the food around on the tray. "We're teaching her manners," Katie had said. "This is how good manners starts."

Marcus watched as she patiently spooned food into her mouth when she couldn't quite feed herself, and take food off of her plate after Mica pointed to it rather than shout and scream for it. Katie was firm with the rules regarding mealtimes, as she was firm with everything else, and Marcus watched Mica's behavior improve over time.

They also wound up talking about various books or odd topics that Katie brought up. They also wound up sometimes talking about themselves. He learned that she had an older brother named Nigel and that her family didn't really do anything for holidays. Her favorite color was purple, and she tended to read novels voraciously in her spare time. Marcus told her a little bit about Mica's mother, about growing up an only child in Flint Manor and how difficult it had been to remain neutral during the Second Dark War. He mentioned his parents and what they were like, but didn't mention how disgustingly and mindlessly they had been devoted to each other. He mentioned that they died within a week of each other, but never explained how. Katie never asked for that either, which he appreciated. Bad enough they were _talking_ at mealtimes, but Mica cheerfully interjected and tried to mimic the words she understood. At least they were discussing things that would be good for Mica to hear.

It only occurred to Marcus during plans for Mica's second birthday party that he didn't actually know a lot about Katie. He had been grateful that she wasn't a busybody digging for personal information, but he didn't even know things about her like when her birthday was. He didn't know if there was a graceful way to ask, or if it was even his place to ask. Warrington and Pucey had never bothered with things like that, but they had wives to go along with the children. Warrington had only hired Katie on because his wife had postpartum depression when the twins were born, and they needed the help. Pucey's wife had been ill after the birth of their third child, and couldn't handle the older two being difficult toddlers demanding attention at all times. Neither had cared about Katie's personal life as long as she did her job well. Marcus didn't know Corner, but figured that it must have been the same way. She had only worked for that family for five months before moving on to the Warrington household.

Katie naturally watched over the children during the party, and Marcus was left to talk with the friends and colleagues he had invited to the manor. When the topic naturally turned to children, he found it odd that Katie had never taken any long holidays with her family. She apparently had spent Christmas Day and Boxing Day with her brother and his family, but hadn't even taken a day off for her birthday. The others didn't even know when her birthday was or how old she might be.

It bothered Marcus that he didn't know these things, though he couldn't have said why.

But when he asked her as they were directing the house elves in the party cleanup, he was surprised. "My birthday was two weeks ago," Katie replied with a shrug. "I didn't need the day off."

"Well, I would have given you one, anyway. No need to get burned out. I would have gladly taken Mica with me."

"She's hardly a bother," Katie replied with a smile.

"What about hols?" Marcus asked. He was stunned when she had no need to take time off for hols, and no interest in days off during the rest of the year. "But what about your family?"

"My family doesn't really have traditions," she had said, voice somewhat tight. "My parents have an arrangement, and it works for them just fine."

He watched as her lips compressed into a thin line, as if she hadn't meant to say that much. "What do you mean? An arranged marriage?" She nodded unhappily. "I had an arranged marriage with Mica's mother. It's not necessarily a bad thing," he said. Though he felt somewhat defensive, his tone remained bland.

"It works for some people," Katie replied with a shrug.

"So it didn't work out for your parents?" he asked, curious.

She gave him a glance, her expression almost unreadable. "No. It wasn't quite what they thought it would be."

"So what happened?"

"They went their separate ways in private, but still project the image of a very happy family in public." There was the faintest trace of bitterness in her voice, just an inkling of the disapproval Katie must have felt. "But I won't bore you with that," she said, pushing a smile onto her face and using a bright tone. "I'll just retire for the evening."

He thought of stopping her, of telling her that abject devotion wasn't necessarily any better. But that would mean discussing his own parents, and he wanted to talk to them about as much as Katie had wanted to talk about hers. "I'm sorry I brought it up," he murmured honestly. "I didn't know it would be a sore point."

Katie shook her head. "You don't have to apologize to me." It wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known what her father was like, chasing after everything in a skirt while her mother stayed home miserable. He couldn't have known it was why Nigel had been terrified at the thought of marrying and having children, as much as he loved his wife. He had been afraid he would turn out exactly like their father. Luckily his wife was more stubborn than he was, and they had three young children.

Marcus didn't quite sigh. "Passionate love isn't always better than indifference," he murmured, not sure exactly why he mentioned it. At her confused look, he did sigh. "My parents married for love and didn't have time for anyone or anything else before my mother died about a week after my father did." He didn't mention the horrible sound of her wailing, the tortured sobs at the funeral. He didn't mention coming back to the manor and finding his mother's body, her wrists slit. He didn't mention wanting to avoid feeling anything that intensely after that.

Katie gave him a bittersweet smile. "Amazing, the legacies we inherit, isn't it? Makes you wonder how the species even goes on sometimes."

There was pain behind that sarcasm. He didn't think anyone else had ever heard it before. "Sometimes we manage to leave pieces of it behind. Just enough to keep going on, I think."

Something in Katie's expression softened. "You're a wonderful father for Mica. I think you'll leave her a good one."

"Thank you."

He watched her head toward her room and wondered what it meant that he couldn't look away. Mica's mother had been beautiful, almost in a fragile sort of way. She had been funny and fantastically brilliant, if a bit reserved emotionally. Mica looked so much like her, and Marcus was glad of it. He knew he had rough features, that he had been likened to a troll at Hogwarts. He had interacted with plenty of clients and their staff to know that he wasn't particularly ugly to look at. One particular secretary had described him as a rough stone statue in need of serious sanding and polishing. Marcus had rather liked that description of him. Stone was tough and had to be taken seriously.

Katie was nothing like Mica's mother. Katie had vivid blue eyes, dark hair and lush curves that she didn't try to flatter. She could have been stunning, if she played up her physical appearance. Instead, Katie worked with young children who didn't care about that sort of thing. She had her hair in messy knots and had paint or dirt stains on her clothing. But Marcus could see Katie's inner strength, and that was more beautiful to him than her looks. He wanted Mica to learn that, to be able to stand on her own two feet and not simply cling to someone stronger than she was. He wanted Mica to learn to laugh at the world, to shape it to her own needs.

Too bad his relationship with Katie was entirely proper. She might have been right about Marcus needing a wife.

***

Katie took two days off for hols and spent it with her brother, sister-in-law and three young nephews. Once she returned, it was as if nothing had happened and the holidays hadn't existed. She cleaned out the nursery and the playroom with a single-mindedness that Marcus thought was almost frightening. He stood in the playroom doorway as Mica napped in her room, holding a small wrapped package. He wasn't sure that Katie would even appreciate it, but he had gotten her a gift in addition to her holiday bonus. It was the sort of thing he had done when he still worked out of an office; he had always gotten his staff something for hols as a token of appreciation for their service. When he had closed his office to do consulting work and focus on taking care of Mica, he had been sure to find alternate employment for each staff member. They still thought of him fondly and suggested him to their new employers for legal consulting.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Katie?"

She looked up from her scrubbing. For a moment she thought he would remind her that house elves were available for this sort of thing, as the Puceys and Warringtons had done. But she noticed the wrapped package in his hands. "Oh."

"You left early on Christmas Eve, so this is a late gift."

"You didn't have to," she murmured. She hadn't gotten him anything, and had made Mica's gift. Together they had done an art project that was Mica's gift to Marcus. Katie pushed herself up to her feet and took the gift.

"It's a token of appreciation," he replied with a shrug. He watched her unwrap the gift carefully. She didn't really wear much jewelry or makeup, but the carved wooden box could hold any other kind of trinket as well. "I know you're the governess, and you look after Mica because of that. But... You care about her more than that, and I wanted to thank you for that."

Katie looked up, surprised. "She's a wonderful little girl. It's hard not to."

Marcus grinned at her. "Good. I'm a little biased on that point, I'll admit."

"I would hope so, you're her father," Katie said, a smile softening the tart sarcasm in her tone. "Thank you, Mr. Flint."

Funny how he wanted her to call him by his first name, how he wanted to be friends with her. It might not be the proper thing to do, exactly, but he felt a sort of kinship with her. "You could call me Marcus," he suggested.

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't."

Strict employer-employee roles normally made him more comfortable. "My secretary used to call me Marcus. When I had one," he added as an afterthought. It had been over two years since he closed his office, and he didn't regret a day.

"That's a rather... intimate... form of address," Katie said politely, her tone cooling a fraction.

"Better than 'honey' or 'sonny,' since she was easily as old as my grandmother would've been," Marcus replied wryly. "But she was sharp as a tack and didn't cave to any client intimidation. Reminded me a bit of McGonagall when I hired her on."

Katie laughed at the image of McGonagall as anyone's secretary. "More likely she intimidated everyone else."

"That might've been an advantage I willing to use," Marcus agreed with a laugh. "But it was always a friendly atmosphere in my office. Professional, if not formal."

"Is that a hint, then?" Katie asked with a smile.

"Maybe," he said with an answering smile. It was a house and not an office, but he wanted it to be a home. He liked how smoothly things ran, how Mica obviously loved Katie. He hoped she could feel the same way.

"Marcus," Katie said, testing out the name. He brightened a bit, and she could tell that there was no real difference between them. He wasn't asking for anything other than a friendly relationship, if only because of their shared interest in his daughter. There was no pushing past the boundary of employer and employee. She laughed a little at his smile. "You're easy to please, Marcus."

"Sometimes," he replied with a nod. "I'm also patient. It took eight months for you to say my first name, after all."

"You kept track of how long I've been here?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course I did. I had to admit I really couldn't do this alone. It's rather humbling."

Katie smiled softly at his self-deprecating expression. "You did a great job with her. She didn't lack for anything."

"Not in tangible things," Marcus agreed. He never would have been able to admit this to anyone before, but he felt comfortable with Katie. There was a reserved streak in her that resonated well with his own. He never would have been able to admit anything to Pucey or Warrington or Montague. He was stoic and reserved, he was a stone statue.

Impulsively, Katie took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You gave her all the intangible things as well, Marcus. You did." He was a good man, and possibly a better father than her own had been.

He nodded. "Thank you. Happy Christmas, Katie," he murmured, nodding at the box.

She smiled and let his hand go almost reluctantly. "Happy Christmas. I've already got the perfect things to put in the box."

"You do?"

"One of my nephews gave me a pin for Christmas," Katie said with a wide grin. It utterly transformed her features. "And I've got that bit of ribbon that Mica wouldn't let me put down for a week."

"You still have that?" Marcus asked, amazed.

"Of course," Katie said with a laugh. "You never know if she'll insist on my carrying it around again. Now it'll be in a safe place."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled. "Glad it's useful, then," he murmured. "I'll see you at dinner."

"I wouldn't miss it."

***

Marcus was glad enough when spring arrived. He had missed the walks in the garden with Katie and Mica; walking around the gallery hallway and drawing room inside the Manor wasn't as much fun. He had taken more business trips for consulting work over the winter, bringing lavish gifts for Mica and photos or paintings for Katie. She tended to incorporate them into art projects for Mica to do during the day, but he noticed that she saved some of them.

It was on one of the garden walks that an owl arrived for Katie. She frowned at the sight of it, which made him realize just how little contact Katie seemed to have with her family and friends. Maybe he had just missed any owls or floo calls she had, but she seemed isolated and lonely.

Whatever the message was, she paled until she was white as a sheet. She tucked the scrap of parchment into her pocket, and tried to continue on the walk as if nothing had happened. Mica looked at her, brows furrowed in concern and confusion. "Katie? What paper?" she asked, pointing at Katie's pocket. Marcus hadn't felt comfortable asking about it.

She forced a smile, though it was obviously fake. "Just something I'll have to take care of after our walk. If your father could play with you for a bit?" she asked, a pleading edge to her voice.

Marcus was startled, and only nodded. "Of course. How much time do you need?" he asked, in a low tone as Mica nodded and ran ahead on the path.

"I don't know," she said, voice faltering. "I..."

She didn't continue, and Marcus grasped her hand tightly in unspoken support. "Take whatever time you need, all right? It seems to be something serious. Just let me know how much time you need once you have an idea of it."

Marcus brought Mica with him to a park in London that he used to bring her to, and she had great fun playing about on the swings and jungle gyms. They had dinner out, and when they returned to Flint Manor, Mica was exhausted enough to fall asleep without complaint. The entire wing was dark and silent. Curious, he headed to Katie's bedroom and knocked on the door. He didn't usually come near her room; she was an early riser and was up and about throughout the day until late. "Katie?" he called out as he knocked. There was no answer, and he opened the door quietly.

Katie was curled up on her bed, one pillow under her head and another clutched to her chest. She was awake, tear tracks still wet on her face. Whatever it was that had upset her during the early afternoon walk was still bothering her.

Marcus sat down on the edge of her bed and rested his hand along her arm. She was cold, shivering slightly. "What is it? What's happened?"

"The owl," she began, her voice scratchy, "said my father was at St. Mungo's, gravely ill. My mother sent it."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, rubbing at her arm soothingly. "How is he?"

"Massive stroke," Katie murmured, sniffling. She looked up at him. "He can't really talk, can't really move. He just says 'I'm sorry' over and over again, and Mum sits there sobbing and still taking the scraps of attention he'll give her. She can't say a word about it, can't say how it happened or how we can help. She's just broken inside, won't let anyone help."

_And how broken are you?_ he wanted to ask, but their friendship didn't stretch that far. "I'm sorry," he simply said again, meaning it. "Do you need time off to stay with him? Help your Mum?"

She shuddered under his touch and pushed her face toward the pillow she was clutching to her chest. "I don't know. I can't stand seeing him like that."

"You were angry with him before, too," Marcus commented. She turned to look at him incredulously, and he simply shrugged. "These things happen."

Katie pushed herself up into a seated position. "They're not supposed to," she said, bitterness lacing her voice. "Good families are always happy with each other," she spat, though Marcus felt as though she was mimicking something her Mum must have told her a thousand times.

"Well, now that's a lie if I ever heard one," he remarked idly. "Plenty of good families have tough times, have bad feelings. There's more to families than just the stories people tell." There was something like longing in her expression, as if she wanted to believe that so badly but couldn't quite bring herself to. Marcus cupped her face in his hand gently and smiled. "People like to share the good stories, that's all. It doesn't mean they don't have any bad ones. Believe it when I say there's plenty of bad ones in the world."

"I hated him for a long time," Katie murmured, covering his hand with hers. "I don't know if I can forgive him for that."

"It doesn't mean you don't love him, too," Marcus replied gently. "People are complicated creatures. You can love and hate the same person. It usually happens at some point, if you care enough."

"Do you?" she asked, voice trembling slightly.

He nearly sighed. "Yes," he admitted after a moment. "Not something I'm particularly proud of, but yes."

"Who was it?" she asked, voice trembling slightly.

"My mother. Well, both my parents, but my mother especially." His voice was matter of fact, but Katie could see that it was still an effort to sound nonchalant.

"Can I ask why?"

"It was my seventh year at Hogwarts," he began slowly. He almost didn't realize he was rubbing at the corner of her bottom lip with his thumb. "First Dad died in an accident on the grounds. And my mother couldn't deal with it. She killed herself right after the funeral. Left me to clean up." Katie gasped at the stark words, the glimpse of the pain he must have felt. "It was just before NEWT's, so of course I failed them all and had to redo seventh year. I hated her for that. For leaving me alone and repeating seventh year. For being made fun of, like I was really that thick."

"I'm sorry," Katie whispered, her voice breaking.

"Not your fault," he replied. Marcus leaned forward a bit, touching his forehead to hers. "Sometimes I still hate her for it. But mostly, I feel sorry for her. And sorry I wasn't enough to keep her alive."

She grasped his upper arms tightly. "You're a good man, Marcus," she said fiercely, blinking back tears.

"Maybe. Sometimes I even think that."

But he wasn't good enough to ignore the urge to kiss her. Their mouths met, tentatively at first. But the touch was like static, like the tingle of magic along their skin. The kiss deepened; Marcus ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and Katie responded by opening her mouth beneath his and grasping his arms even tighter. His tongue slid into her mouth to stroke hers. His hands cradled her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks. She was responding to him, little sounds of pleasure deep in her throat.

He wanted to push her onto her back and discover the curves of her, to feel her from the inside out, to dive down deep within her. If he did, he would lose her. He would have his night of pleasure, but she would never be able to look him in the eye, never be able to stay no matter how much she cared for them. As much as it pained him, he slowly ended the kiss.

Katie pulled him closer as he pulled away. She wanted to feel Marcus thick and full inside her, wanted to have his arms around her, wanted to feel all of him. It was a fierce emotion that washed over her as she kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. It was almost terrifying how much she wanted him, how much she wanted to break her own carefully constructed rules. She wasn't scared of him, or what she would have to do to be with him. She knew that even if she didn't know how she would deal with snide looks from people who knew she had been the governess first.

But Marcus again pulled back. When Katie made a soft sound of dismay, he ran his fingers across her lips gently. "Don't do something you'll regret," he murmured. _Don't think badly of me._

Katie nodded, biting her lip, and leaned forward to tuck her face into the corner of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him. "I don't regret knowing you," she whispered. "I don't think I could."

"Even if we've crossed a line?" Marcus asked, eyebrow lofted. She pulled back to face him, eyes large and wide. "Don't leave," he said abruptly, before she could even speak. "Don't leave us. Don't leave _me,"_ he added after a moment.

"Marcus..."

"My life is better with you in it," he told her softly. "It doesn't matter how, really. But I want something more than this."

Katie's breath caught in her chest, and it felt like a lump was forming in her throat. "Oh, Marcus," she whispered, her hands resting on his shoulders. She blinked back tears that threatened to form. It felt like this had been a slow and awkward dance between them, something complicated by the shadows they had inherited.

He cradled the back of her head with one hand, and the other was at her shoulder blade. "I could... I could cast fidelity charms. Before anything even happens, I mean." He took a deep breath, sure he had bungled this with his awkward timing. "You'd know if I ever... Not that I would, I don't do that sort of thing, but..."

Katie chuckled softly. Once that would have been required for peace of mind. She found it unnecessary now. "I wouldn't need those charms with you."

Marcus smiled at her. "We could go with you tomorrow, if you wanted to go back to see your father. You wouldn't have to face him alone."

She cupped his face with both hands. "Thank you."

"I should let you rest," he murmured.

She accepted the out he gave her, even if she was seriously contemplating more than that. Katie nodded. "Perhaps we could go visit after breakfast."

Marcus kissed her forehead then retreated to his own room for the evening. After breakfast, they went to St. Mungo's. Katie's mother was there in a chair beside the bed, eyes red-rimmed from crying, her hands caught up in her father's. Her brother and sister-in-law were present as well, their children temporarily with the sister-in-law's sister. Mica was the only child present, and she certainly wasn't shy about meeting any of the adults. She chattered animatedly, banging away on various items in the room. Sure enough, the only thing Katie's father could say was "I'm sorry," repeatedly. Marcus and Mica remained after Nigel, his wife and Katie had to step out of the room for a while.

"Does Mica bother either of you?" Marcus asked after a moment, as Mica banged the drawer to the bedside table open and shut repeatedly as she sang out her alphabet.

Katie's mother smiled. "Of course not. We've always loved children, and we get to see our own so rarely."

Marcus watched Katie's father track Mica's motions with his gaze. "What happened?" He grimaced. "If you don't mind my asking, that is. You can feel free to tell me to leave."

But she laughed, and it sounded almost like Katie's laughter with Mica. "I don't mind. Do you mind, Charlie?" she asked Katie's father. He flicked his gaze to her, then moved his head a fraction in what was almost a shaking head. "This is Charles Montgomery Bell, by the way," she remarked, taking up his hand tightly. "I'm Adelaide Bell. We've never formally met, but I did know your mother a little, when she did the volunteering here at the same time I did."

Marcus nodded at them. He hadn't known that his mother volunteered. "Was that while I was at school?"

Adelaide nodded and let her gaze settle onto Charles. "We both needed the distraction. There were problems at home for us both, really. Things don't always turn out quite the way you think they will. I'm sorry about your parents. I didn't know them well enough to attend the funeral, and the whispers were so ugly afterward..."

"Whispers?"

She looked anxiously at Mica, who was still singing at the top of her lungs. "That it wasn't an accident your father died, and that it wasn't an accident your mother died soon after. The whispers said she was too guilty to go on."

That was new, and Marcus couldn't breathe. "Oh."

"But you asked about our problems, I suppose. Not knowing you were, at least," Adelaide continued, looking back at Charles. She missed his startled expression, even if Charles hadn't. "Charlie and I knew what we were doing when we got together. It wasn't something you explain to little children, though," she murmured, patting his arm lovingly. "And by the time they might've been old enough, they'd already passed judgments on us. So they don't visit often, and we don't speak as much as we used to."

"So what is it, then?" Marcus asked quietly. It seemed as if Adelaide had wanted to badly to explain to Katie and Nigel, but neither had let her.

"He meant well, when he proposed." Adelaide looked at Marcus with a faint smile. "But I knew he couldn't stay faithful for long. It's just how he was. So we agreed that he'd tell me when he had the urge, and I'd have to approve of the girl." Marcus blinked in surprise but otherwise didn't show any outward emotion. Adelaide shrugged. "It's a compromise that served us well."

"You weren't always happy with it, were you?" he asked, voice carefully neutral. He couldn't imagine that she could be if Katie remembered growing up pretending everything was fine for outward appearances.

"Happy enough," Adelaide replied, looking back at Charles. "I always loved Charlie far more than I should," she added with a smile.

They lapsed into silence for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?" Marcus asked after a moment.

"I think Katie likes you," Adelaide murmured. "She stopped telling me anything after the business with the locket at school, when she was so scared of hurting me more than she meant to. But she brought you here to see us, when it's not something she likes sharing very much. So you're important to her." Adelaide looked back at Marcus with a pained expression. "Please don't hurt her like we did."

Marcus nodded slowly, possibly understanding Adelaide and even his own parents even more than he thought he would. "I'd protect her from myself if I had to," he replied. "But I don't think that will ever be necessary. I suppose I should say that I have honorable intentions toward your daughter." He looked between Adelaide and Charles with an intent expression. "She's important to me, too. And to Mica." Hearing her name, Mica turned around and launched herself at Marcus. She waved at Adelaide shyly, then ran off. Marcus tracked Mica's movement, turning around in his chair. She had run to Katie, who was standing in the doorway. She had a vulnerable expression and tears in her eyes that she couldn't quite hide. Marcus stood and went to the doorway, holding out his hand.

Katie reached out and grasped it firmly. "You _are_ important," she whispered softly.

Marcus pulled her back into the room. "Family is always important," he murmured. "Even if they disappoint you."

Charles Bell died two months after their wedding that summer. There hadn't been nearly as much gossip about the wedding as Katie had feared there would be, though something about Marcus' glower at known gossips might have had something to do with that. Mica had been the flower girl, and Nigel had walked her down the aisle in Charles' stead. He and Adelaide were present, beaming at Katie in her dress. Gossip notwithstanding, it was clear that Katie Bell absolutely loved Marcus and Mica Flint, and that they loved her in return.

They named their first son Gavin Montgomery Flint.

The End.


End file.
